Ranger's Karaoke Night, Or The Party Chip Held
by rowantree13
Summary: Just a fanfic about my favorite cartoon series...They deserve a party!! :)
1. A simple beginning

"Ranger's Karaoke Night, Or The Party Chip Held"   
by rowantree13  
  
Disclaimer: Chip, Dale, Gadget, Monty, and Zipper are owned by Disney. The songs I used in this story  
are owned by, well, whoever sang them or bought them, I guess... No disrespect, people, meant in a funloving   
form of writing. Have fun!  
  
It was a free day at the Ranger Headquarters. Chip was reading one of his mysteries, while Dale was looking through a   
comic book he had bought that day. Monty and Zipper were playing checkers, while Gadget was repairing a watch from the   
living room. It wasn't noisy, but the sounds of turning pages, checker pieces and the occasional clank of metal against metal  
were heard. The Rescue Rangers had a free day from the usual case-filled days they had, and it was peaceful.   
  
Until an frantic knocking was heard at the door.  
  
All the Rangers looked up from what they were doing. Dale, surprising all the other Rangers, ran with amazing speed toward the   
door and threw it open. A figure literally flew in, wrapping Dale in it's wings and knocking him to the floor.  
  
Chip jumped up from the couch, wanting to help his friend, and stopped in his tracks. "Foxglove?" he said.  
  
It was Foxglove, a bat who Dale and the other Rangers had befriended, after an adventure the Rangers had.   
She befriended the other Rangers, as well as Dale. They had become good friends, even though Dale had been a bit uneasy at   
first, due to Foxglove's way of behaving. Around the others, she was polite and curious. When she was around Dale, her   
manner became more outward, more coy and innocently. Right now, she was hugging Dale and crying, tears falling down from   
her eyes. Dale was a bit taken back, but considering he had a near hysterical friend hugging him, he patted her softly on her back,   
quietly saying to Foxglove, "It's ok, you're all right now, you're here...shhhhh," he comforted.   
  
She slowly stopped crying and stood up, offering a wing to Dale. "I'm sorry, cutie, I didn't mean to knock you down like that..."  
  
"Aw, that's ok, Foxy," he said, grabbing her wing, using it to help him stand up. He looked at her with a bit of mischief in his eyes.  
Foxglove shyly smiled back.   
  
"Foxglove, can you tell us what's the matter?" Chip asked, bring Foxglove back to earth. She looked at Chip, her eyes wide and shocked.  
"I flew as fast as I could to tell you, a building I saw, it looked like a riot was going on in there!"  
  
"What exactly did you see, Foxglove?" Gadget asked, not noticing Chip had left the room.  
  
"I flew by it, and heard the noises, inside and outside the building, it sounded as if there were a battle going on! I flew to a nearby  
roof top, to see what was going on, and I saw dozens of creatures, fighting and screaming, it was horrible!"  
  
"What was the name of this place?" Monty asked. 'Sounds like my kinda place!' he thought to himself.  
  
"It's called Hannah's, it says so on the door!" Foxglove remembered.  
  
"I know that place!" Chip said, rushing inside the living room, holding a map. "Hannah's a nice lady, something must be up there!"  
  
He handed the map to Gadget. "Gadget, how long can it take to fly us there?" He pointed to a spot on the map.   
She looked at it, then back at Chip. "About five minutes, Chip. Not counting any interference we may get into."  
  
"Then let's go!" He said, rushing toward the door. The Rangers and Foxglove ran out, shouting their favorite cry.   
"Rescue Rangers, Away!!  
  
Gadget noticed Chip had stopped suddenly. "Chip, what is it?" she said, a question in her voice.  
  
"I just remembered something...I'll be right back," Chip ran into the living room, running back out twenty seconds later.   
  
As he ran out, he tapped Foxglove on her shoulder, getting her attention. "Foxglove, did you arrange everything?"  
  
Foxglove nodded. "Just like you asked, Chip, it's all ready!"   
  
Chip smiled at her. "Thanks, Foxglove. I want this to be perfect."   
  
Chip jumped into the RangerPlane, where the others were waiting. Gadget started the engines, and as they took off,   
Foxglove flying beside them, Chip grinned to himself.  
  
'This is gonna be great!' he thought.  
  
Five minutes later...  
  
Gadget landed the plane on a deserted roof top, across from the building where 'Hannah's' was.  
  
It was a red brick place, trash cans and bits of paper scattered in the alley, where fences were, to keep out people  
who were bent on some kind of destruction. The word 'Hannah's' was glowing on a window sign, the   
buzz audible from a few feet away.   
  
"The whole alley looks deserted," Dale said out loud, his voice echoing into the alley from the rooftop.  
  
"Looks can be deceiving." Chip said quietly, heading toward a rusty ladder.  
  
The Rangers followed, each going down the ladder, except Zipper and Foxglove, who flew across the lot to the club.  
  
The Rangers reached the rust-colored double doors, the paint chipping off them. Gadget noticed the only   
light inside was that of the front sign. "Foxglove, it looks deserted, are you sure you saw a riot here?" Gadget asked Foxglove.  
  
Foxglove nodded. "I'm absolutely sure, it was here!"   
  
Chip stepped up to the door. "Only one way to find out..." He knocked on the door, which creaked open slowly. He leaned toward   
the open space, looked inside, and stepped slightly back. "It's deserted, that's for sure..."  
  
Suddenly a hand reached out and pulled Chip in by his jacket. He had time for only one scream.  
  
"CHIP!!" Dale shouted, as he ran toward the door. The others followed.   
  
The Rangers burst through the door, and from the light outside, they saw the many tables and chairs that were inside,   
along with the darkness that covered almost the entire place.   
  
The doors shut behind them with a loud bang. Monty and Zipper twisted the handles, but they wouldn't open.   
Dale, Gadget and Foxglove moved back, afraid of getting separated from their friends. Dale spoke into the darkness.  
  
"Guys, I think this is either a trap, or a..." He was stopped by the sound of a whistle.  
  
A light clicked over them, and they blinked at the sudden flash of light.   
  
"Surprise!!!" About a hundred voices shouted, each one filled with glee.  
  
Chap 2 due soon! Please R&R! 


	2. Dale can sing!

"Ranger's Karaoke Night, or The Party Chip Held"  
By rowantree13  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill. The Rescue Rangers are owned by Disney, so  
I won't argue if they disagree with my story. The songs in this story are owned  
by whoever sang them, or bought the rights to them, I guess... Have fun!  
  
The Rangers looked around the club, amazed at what they saw. The place was now brightly lit,   
colored with Christmas lights and light bulbs. There were dozens of creatures there, all of them  
smiling brightly at the astonished Rangers. Then Dale noticed someone on the stage.  
  
"Hey, Chip! How'd you manage this!" Dale grinned happily as he shouted to his friend.   
  
"With some wires and stuff!" Chip answered back, smiling at the other Rangers.   
  
Chip was up on the stage, wearing instead of his jacket and fedora, a blue t-shirt and a pair of   
shades, motioning them to sit at a table. Dale, Gadget, Monty, Zipper and Foxglove made their way  
through the crowd and to the table, which had been set up in front of the stage. Chip waited   
until they had sat down, then held up a hand to get everyone's attention.   
  
"Hey, everyone, are you having fun out there?" Chip said, as the crowd applauded, cheering,  
whistling and shouting. He waited until they had quieted down, then spoke again.   
  
"Hope you guys don't daze off if I try to sing..." he was interrupted by some cat calls and some   
whistles around him, he blushed a little.  
  
"Well, I guess we'll open this up with a good song... Dale, you wanna go up here first?   
  
Dale looked around as the others smiled at him, some of the patrons cheering for him. Dale   
grinned. "Ok!" He ran up to the stage, and grabbed the mic as Chip stepped down and sat with the  
others.   
  
Dale adjusted the mic, stumbling a little, and talked with the guy managing the karaoke machine.  
The music started with some upbeat guitar chords, and Dale began:  
  
"Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me, I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed..."  
  
The crowd started cheering again as they recognized the song as Smashmouth's 'Allstar'.   
  
"She was looking kinda dumb with her finger and her thumb in the shape of an L on her   
forehead..."  
  
Dale jumped around as he sang the rap part of the song.  
  
"Well, Well the years start coming and they don't stop coming, Fed to the rules and I hit the   
ground running, Didn't make sense not to live for fun, Your brain gets smart but your head gets   
dumb, So much to do so much to see, So what's wrong with taking the back streets? You'll never   
know if you don't go, You'll never shine if you don't glow..."  
  
"Hey now you're an All Star get your game on, go play, Hey now you're a Rock Star get the show on  
get paid, And all that glitters is gold, Only shooting stars break the mold..."  
  
"It's a cool place and they say it gets colder, You're bundled up now but wait 'til you get older  
But the meteor men beg to differ, Judging by the hole in the satellite picture, The ice we skate  
is getting pretty thin, The waters getting warm so you might as well swim, My world's on fire how   
about yours, That's the way I like it and I never get bored..."  
  
He went into the chorus again. As the melody part came on, he spun around a few times, like a  
living tornado. He stopped, leaned against the mic stand, and sang again.  
  
"Somebody once asked could you spare some change for gas, I need to get myself away from this   
place, I said yep what a concept, I could use a little fuel myself, And we could all use a little  
change..."   
  
He sang the rest of the song, then crashed on the floor in a fake faint, to the thunderous   
applause of the other patrons in Hannah's club. He rose after a minute, grinning broadly. He sat  
down, snuggling up to Foxglove. Who in return hugged him back.   
  
"Cutie, that was wonderful!" she whispered in his ear.   
  
"Aw, shucks, Foxy... thanks..." Dale could feel his cheeks getting redder from blush rising. He   
turned about at Chip, who was back onto the stage, smiling again.   
  
"Anyone else want to try, guys? I did ask Hannah for this- she said you all could sing!"  
  
Part 3 due soon! Please R&R! 


End file.
